


В последний миг

by cuppa_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, original - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Время замкнулось в круг.
Kudos: 1





	В последний миг

\- Кенани.  
Кенани моргнул и сосредоточил взгляд на своих ступнях. Пыль сделала их из черных - серыми. Сразу перед ними заканчивалась крыша, а дальше внезапным провалом лежала земля. Тоже серая. Надо же, дом кажется совсем не таким высоким, если смотреть на него снизу.  
\- Кенани.  
Он поднял голову. Голос был незнакомым.  
Кенани обернулся.  
В десятке шагов от него, рядом с чердачной дверью стоял Немой. Он был черный, а ладонь, вытянутая в сторону Кенани, была грязно-розовой.  
Кенани снова моргнул.  
Немой изменился. Только что, когда Кенани прошел мимо него к лестнице, ведущей в дом и на крышу, на Немом были серые лохмотья. Такие же, как и на всех остальных. Оборванные снизу штаны и рубашка без воротника. Он был в стоптанных ботинках без шнурков. Такую ему дали одежду и обувь. Как всем.  
Сейчас на нем был короткий красный плащ. Бедра обернуты полосой белой ткани. На ногах сандали из ремешков. Обнаженные ноги казались бы несоразмерно длинными, если бы их не уравновешивал могучий торс с широкими плечами. Немому удивлялись все, кто видел его в первый раз. Его побаивались даже надсмотрщики, хотя не было случая, чтобы он на кого-нибудь поднял руку.  
На голове у Немого теперь была черная лента с красным узором. Кольцом охватив лоб, она прижимала к вискам его прямые волосы, из-за которых над ним смеялись и белые, и негры.  
И его кожа. При движении на ней вспыхивали, мерцали золотые полосы, как будто к ней пристали языки огня.  
Но главное…  
\- Иди ко мне, - сказал Немой, протянув вторую руку.  
Кенани проглотил сухой воздух и на мгновение зажмурился.  
Немой не должен стоять здесь и разговаривать с ним. Никто не должен. Никто не будет.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Кенани приоткрыл глаза и сквозь шум в ушах раслышал, что говорят ему черные губы, за которыми виден розовый рот. Я вернулся, сказал Немой. Я вернулся за тобой.  
\- Я обещал. Помнишь?  
Но ты не знал, когда вернешься. Вчера при свете костра ты знаками показал, что пройдет много времени, и я спросил – год? Два? Ты пожал плечами и кивнул. Но ты ведь знал, что я не смогу так долго ждать.  
\- Кенани, подойди ко мне.  
Кенани покачал головой.  
Он не хотел, чтобы это повторилось с ним снова. Если он пройдет через крышу к двери, то оно повторится. Они сделают это снова, и нет таких слов, что смогут им помешать.  
Помешать им может только одно. Если он отвернется от Немого и сделает шаг. И тогда все закончится. Кончится его жалкая жизнь, в которой были одни несчастья.  
\- Нет. Не смотри туда. Посмотри на меня. Кенани!  
Кенани с усилием оторвал взгляд от серой земли.  
Плащ, свисающий прямыми складками у Немого за спиной, своей яркостью резал глаза. А голос у Немого был очень громкий. И кроме этого голоса и чьего-то частого, надсадного дыхания не было слышно ничего.  
Кенани посмотрел во двор, туда, где столпились люди. Лишь сейчас он заметил, что у них нет лиц. И тела тоже какие-то смазанные, без четких очертаний, как будто одно длинное серое тело, растянувшееся перед домом.  
У деревьев вокруг двора были стволы, но не было ветвей, только что-то зеленое, клубящееся по небу. Само небо было линялого оттенка, будто во время затмения. Но больше всего поразила Кенани птица. Она застыла в воздухе как раз над печной трубой. Нет, даже не птица – смазанный черный росчерк птицы, прорезавший воздух.  
\- Друг мой, иди сюда.  
\- Что это? – спросил Кенани.  
Птица. Люди без лиц. Деревья без ветвей. Небо, в котором не дышит ветер.  
\- Я вернулся, - сказал Немой. – Я обещал тебе, что вернусь. Помнишь? Я начертил на земле круг, и ты понял, что это время.  
Время замкнулось в круг, подумал Кенани, но не понял, почему он так подумал.  
Немой кивнул, и на щеках у него блеснули огненные полосы.  
Только Немой двигался в этом странном мире. Только он был настоящим. И еще – земля позади, за спиной, за краем крыши. Она не двигалась, но была такой же настоящей. Или даже больше. Серая. Земля притягивала к себе. Она звала. И с каждым вздохом ее зов становился сильнее.  
\- Помоги мне, - сказал Немой. – Пожалуйста.  
Кенани повернулся к нему.  
Протянутые в его сторону руки шевельнулись.  
\- Друг мой, - умоляюще сказал Немой, и его лоб пересекли морщины. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Иди сюда, помоги мне.  
Кенани заставил себя не слышать зов земли. Он сказал ей, что отойдет совсем ненадолго, поможет другу и вернется. Другу нельзя не помочь. Ведь Немой всегда помогал. Это из-за Кенани ему располосовали спину. Из-за того, что Немой совершил колдовство. Он отрезал у Кенани пучок волос, бросил в костер и что-то беззвучно произнес, и от этого кожа у Кенани стала горячей, как раскаленный утюг, такой горячей, что никто не мог к ней прикоснуться. Через три дня кожа остыла, но Немого с тех пор боялись. Они говорили, что он колдун, и решили его продать, чтобы Кенани остался один.  
И тогда Немой пообещал вернуться за ним.  
\- Вот так. Иди сюда. Осторожно.  
Кенани подошел к нему по легкому наклону крыши. Немой схватил его за запястья. Крепко схватил, так, что кровь загудела в ладонях. Немой закрыл глаза, опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Какой помощи ты от меня хочешь? – спросил Кенани.  
Немой поднял голову и взглянул на него – не в самые глаза, а куда-то на нижние веки. Его лицо казалось еще более угрюмым, чем обычно. Но голос звучал теперь тихо и мягко.  
\- Ты мне уже помог.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что все плохое закончилось, Кенани. Все позади. Сейчас мы с тобой отправимся в другую страну. Она очень далеко отсюда.  
\- Это земля предков?  
\- Земля моих предков. Я - ее король. Я был изгнан, но изгнание закончилось. И я пришел за тобой.  
Кенани посмотрел ему в лицо, досадуя на то, что никак не получается поймать взгляд.  
\- Что же это за страна, где черный человек может быть королем? – спросил он.  
\- Раука, - ответил тот, кого называли Немым.  
Слово было сказано тихо, но раскатилось отдаленным громом – как будто не здесь, не под крыльями застывшей в полете птицы, а где-то очень далеко, где дышал ветер.  
Король Рауки отпустил его запястья и осторожно положил ему на плечи тяжелые, горячие ладони.  
\- Там есть спокойные реки и морские валы, холмы, которым не видно края, цветущие сады и дикие скалы. Ты сможешь поселиться, где только захочешь. Но сейчас нам нужно спешить.  
Кенани бросил взгляд на людей, наблюдающих за ними пустыми пятнами лиц.  
\- Разве они нас отпустят?  
\- Их нет, Кенани. Это всего лишь прошлое, каким ты его запомнил в последний миг. Два года назад.  
«Что?» - хотел спросить Кенани, но король заключил его голову в свои ладони.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мы должны спешить, - повторил король, и что-то было в его голосе, отчего Кенани послушно закрыл глаза.  
Король прислонил большие пальцы к его векам.  
\- Доверься мне.  
Уши заполнил шипящий, сосущий звук, и Кенани вскинул руки, схватившись за того, кто стоял перед ним. Король спокойно держал его за голову. Не отпустил и тогда, когда крыша исчезла из-под ног.  
Или исчезли ноги. Все изчезло. Кенани не чувствовал ничего, кроме обхвативших голову ладоней. Он закричал, но не услышал своего голоса. От ужаса он едва не исчез совсем, но ладони удержали.  
А потом он почувствовал ветер. Прохлада коснулась затылка, проникла к корням волос, метелками ковыля овеяла все тело.  
Ветер нес сухие запахи трав и далекий, прерывистый стрекот какой-то букашки.  
Король отнял пальцы от его век.  
Щуря глаза, Кенани взглянул ему в лицо. По-прежнему угрюмое, оно было освещено каким-то другим светом, мягким и золотистым, и от этого будто смягчилось само.  
Небо этой страны было высоким и тоже бледным, но не застывшим. Солнечные лучи переливались на легких облаках, неторопливо плывущих сквозь молочно-голубой простор.  
Кенани посмотрел вниз. Его ноги висели над выгоревшей травой – совсем близко. Вот трава придвинулась, и ступни коснулись ее колючих верхушек, а затем и твердой, каменистой земли.  
Король опустил руки.  
Кенани обернулся, переступая по земле.  
Холмы были такими, как о них рассказал король. Пологие, то бурые, то желтовато-зеленые, они уходили вдаль и постепенно таяли в дымке. Мелкий солнечный диск висел высоко над землей. Солнце светило ярко, но не слепило глаза, и ветер, дующий под его лучами, был холодным.  
\- Как здесь тоскливо… - прошептал Кенани.  
\- Эта земля наполнена радостью, - отозвался тот, кого называли Немым. – Нужно только ее разглядеть.  
Кенани посмотрел на его лицо, обращенное к горизонту.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он.  
Король повернулся к нему.


End file.
